Pack of the Silent Wave
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Pack of the Silent Wave belongs to LunaTheEclipse, and is currently unusable. Rebooting ahaha Description The Pack of the Silent Wave is made up of magestic creatures. They're beautiful wolves down to the waist, where their fur turns to scales and they have long, powerful tails with translucent fins. They have both gills and lungs, but spend most if their time underwater. They are very graceful, and always seem to be well groomed. They refuse to meet with other Packs and Tribes unless it has been organized beforehand, which may have something to do with the fact that whenever members of other Packs or Tribes see them, they look regal and mysterious. They also try not to go on land, because much to their embarrassment, dragging their tail behind them on their two paws is far less graceful than swimming through the sea. Their fur can be any color a normal wolves pelt would be, and their tails usually are a similar color. However, Moon Blessed wolves have oddly colored pelts and tails. Abilities The wolves of the Pack of the Silent Wave don't have too many special abilities. They have developed an ability to communicate with each other through their minds, since they can't talk underwater. One can usually only communicate with another about five times their own length in any direction, and can only communicate with others of the pack. The older the wolf, the further they can communicate. However, this leads to the wolves rarely using their voice, and it becomes weak. Some have been known to go completely mute. Beliefs The wolves believe that when one is born, their soul is free, and needs a place to call home. At birth, each wolf is given some accessory, usually a necklace, holding a gem or precious material that is the same color as their eyes. If one loses their gem, or it is stolen or broken, they are exiled from the pack, for they weren't responsible enough to protect even their own soul. They also believe that when one dies, their spirit can swim forever, and they believe currents are formed of large groups of spirits swimming together. Society Unlike most packs, the Pack of the Silent Wave is ruled by a King and Queen. The Queen holds the most power, and usually the only way a Prince could become King is if they have no older sisters, and they have a mate. Otherwise, the successor is almost always one of the Princesses. The royal family, along with the current Moon Blessed, live in a palace underwater, surrounded by the citizens. There are few guards and warriors, so to make up for the lack of military strength the Pack of the Silent Wave must maintain an illusion of mystery and superiority. Due to this, not many of the citizens are allowed near the shore. This causes a bit of tension, but the royal family tries to keep everything under control. History and Lore WIP Moon Blessed Moon Blessed wolves are those with the ability to become normal wolves when on land. While they are still supposed to listen to the Queen, they don't have to follow many of the rules normal citizens do, and are usually allowed to roam wherever. They are also commonly called upon to act as a messenger. There can only be one Moon Blessed at a time, as their soul once belinged to Tsuki, the first Moon Blessed. The moment a Moon Blessed dies, the next is born. The current Moon Blessed is Hana. Members Will add later Gallery WIP Category:Packs